1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seat devices and more particularly to easily assembled and disassembled seat devices, such as chairs, loungers and the like of improved construction, stability and adjustability.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of chairs and couches, loungers and the like for use within the home are of solid rigid permanently assembled construction, are upholstered and are expensive, heavy, large and difficult to move and to store. Lighter weight lawn furniture is usually made of metal and also is somewhat expensive. Most of such lawn furniture normally employs a series of hinged sections so that it can be easily folded and stored or unfolded and used. Such hinged devices have a tendency to rust and pit and to rapidly depreciate in appearance and in function. Moreover, in many instances, the hinged nature of such furniture renders them unstable in use unless properly and carefully deployed and locked in place.
There remains a need for simple furniture, particularly seat devices readily employable indoors and outdoors and which are inexpensive, durable, light in weight, employ few, if any, moving parts, hinges, etc., which are not likely to malfunction or to provide instability, and which preferably are readily, rapidly and easily assembled, adjusted, disassembled, and stored in a minimum of space and time, without the use of tools.